The Scepter
by GamerArtGirl
Summary: This is a 100% OC fanfiction. Please don't annoyed even though it says Percy Jackson. Just don't lol. Quintos destroyed Hermes scepter so our heroes have to collect items and make Hermes a new one or else they are banned for life from Mount Olympus.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyyyyyy guyssssss. I know this is weird to make a new story when i didn't even finish the Kim and Keith one, but i will i promise (feel free to check it out btw :P) I am also aware of the fact that this story should just be on Wattpad but i was afraid no one would get the reference so yea it's on here :D Anyway i hope u enjoy the story. **

* * *

Our story begins with the three demigods Kimiko, Quintos and Kala:

*Battle cry* "Hyaah!" (In the O.M.D1 Factory, Hermes office) Kala2 yelled when she almost sliced Quintos'3 hair. "Whoa! Kala, you trying to kill him?!" Kimiko4 yelled as she held an ice force field to keep Hermes' things and the safe to fight. "It's alright, I'll scare her away." Quintos said confidently as he formed a lightning bolt.

*BOOM* Quintos' bolt went through the shield when Kala dodged and it destroyed Hermes' mail scepter. "Oops." Quintos said "NOOOOOOO!" Kala yelled "WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?!" Hermes the 20 foot God asked angrily. The three very scared demigods sat in place listening to Hermes go off about how dangerous things happen with great power and blah, blah, blah.

"Kala, Kimiko, and Quintos! You are not aloud back on Mount Olympus until I get a new scepter with a new symbol representing me," Hermes said "and Eli here will go with you." A dark shadow formed and a young boy appeared out of it. "Yes my _wonderful _master." Eli replied. "Kiss up." Quintos mumbled. "But, Dad-""YOU ARE NOT MY DAUGHTER!" Hermes said cutting off Kala and leaving the room with Eli, Quintos, a crying Kala and hugging Kimiko inside.

"Don't worry, we can get help from my dad" Kim said as she formed air bubbles for Eli, Kala and Quintos and they floated down to Poseidon's underwater castle. "THERES MY AMAZING GIRL!" Poseidon yelled with glee and picked Kim up, while Quin petted Kala who looked like she was about to cry. Kim explained the situation and told them he's not aware of where to find ambrosia. "Maybe I could help." Zeus said out of nowhere. "Dad!" Quin yelled, ran up to Zeus and gave him a bear hug, while Kala looked sad again.

* * *

**Here are the pronunciations of their names btw :**

**1) O.M.D = Olympus Mail Delivery**

**2) Kala= k-A-la**

**3) Quintos = quinn-toas (toast without "t")**

**4) Kimiko = Kim-me-ko**

**Please Review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**That was an interesting chappie, huh? Probably not XD well lets continue where we left off at**

* * *

Zeus' information was very helpful and the map led to a little shack that read "Hydra's Gold Pawn Emporium." "I'll wait here you go on ahead." Eli said a bit strangely. As the demigods opened the door the sign fell down behind them. There were seven men in shack. "Welcome! We are the Hydra brothers! Go on look around tell us if you like what you see!" they all said cheerfully. As they walked they saw a bunch of old knickknacks of dusty gold. "All I see is a bunch of cheap dirty crap." Quin and Kala snickered. Eventually they came up to this cellar door and the Hydra brothers no where to be found.

**_~The Battle_****_ of the Hydra~_**

Quin, Kim, and Kala walked into a temple, not knowing if the Hydras new about it. All of a sudden the doors shut tight. "Let's split up so we can find an exit." Kala said. They went in different directions and had no idea what was coming to them. Quin came up to three of the Hydra brothers, Kim two, and Kala two as well, and then the Hydras chanted "_Kunta Kente__5__" _then the walls came down and the seven brothers merged.

"It's the Hydra!" Kim yelled "Duck he breathes fir-"*ROAR* fire blasted everywhere. They tried to sneak pass it, but Kala tripped over its tail. "Come on Kala, seriously how did you not see that giant tail in front of you!" Quin yelled. *ROAR* Kim put up a wave of water and tried to freeze it, but it didn't work it just stop its fire for a moment. "I got this," Quin said continentally," I'll kill this beast!" Quin started throwing lightning bolts and sliced off the hydra's heads. "NOOOOOOO!" Kim yelled," Why'd you cut off the heads?" "What's the problem?" Quin asked "When you cut off a heads two more grow back!" Kim told him. "Well, you should have told me that before!" he yelled back *pop* "Look!" Kala yelled to get there attention, fourteen heads grew back. They all worked together to kill the hydra, the hydra spewed fire and almost hit Kim but luckily Quin pushed her out the way but it hit Kala and she laid their lifeless.

"KALA!" they yelled. When everything seemed to be over, Kala got up and chanted "_Freeze this beast in a snap, and make the ambrosia come back!"_ The hydra turned gold and ambrosia rained from the dissolving beast. They grabbed some ambrosia. "C'mon lets get out of here." "You're a life saver Kala!" Quin told her as they high-five.

* * *

**Here is one more misunderstood word:**

**5) Kunta Kente = Koon-ta Ken-te**

**Please Review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel really cheesy for making this Fanfic lol. Then again this also was my Ela project XD Now we left left off at**

* * *

As the demigods ran out, the shack began to fall apart. "What happened?!" Eli asked with fake concern. "Not important right now. Hurry lets get out of here!" They replied back to him. They ran letting Eli lead them not knowing what's up ahead. They ended up in a forest and saw all kinds of sneaky, sly animals and plants. "Kim, keep the ambrosia safe. This is The Forest of Sly; there are all kinds of thieves here." Kala told her. Then all of a sudden Eli threw a shadow blade at Quin's head. "Why is everyone out to get me?!" he whined as he ducked.

**_~Demigods vs. Dromus~_**

"Eli, explain yourself!" Kim yelled." All I've ever wanted was to be Hermes' favorite," he started "by killing you and returning the scepter I'll be his all time favorite! Mwahahahaha!" as he laughed like a maniac, he got bigger and bigger and slashed at Kim, revealing his true form. "*gasps* it's Dromus, the minor god of Shadows." Kim started "Watch your shadows, if he takes them we'll disappear!" "How do we stop him?" Kala asked "I've heard of this! Watch me!" Quin ran up to him and kicked mid air, but Dromus fell over. "It works attack his shadow by using yours!"

They slashed and kicked, Dromus got smaller and smaller till he gave in, "Alright! I give up!" Dromus yelled in pain like "Eli" would have. They let their guard down which they should have done, he slashed at Kim and knocked her into the pond and didn't seem to be coming back up. "Kim!" they yelled out, before Eli could get them there was a fizzling sound. *BOOSH* a wave a water came rising up and Kim had her trident in her hand. "In case you haven't notice I'M POSEIDON'S DAUGHTER and I gain power from water!" she yelled at Dromus "Guys, power combination!" The three demigods got together and formed an ultra spear mixed with Kim's water, Quin's bolts and Kala's crystal sword and aimed it at Dromus' shadow and instantly killed him.

As he dissolved slithery worm-like creatures slithered everywhere. "The worm-like creature in our myth books!" Kala yelled "We created snakes!" "It's the perfect symbol for Hermes since he is the God of Thieves. They quickly took two snakes and turned them to a material and went to the blacksmith and returned the scepter to Hermes. He hugged Kala and told her he would never say she wasn't his daughter again.

* * *

**Please Review~**


	4. Epilouge

**~Epilogue~**

Everything all worked out in the end except for the fact that Quintos shot a giant hole in the middle of Poseidon's best chariot. "QUINTOS!"

"Uhh…Oops hehe…" he started "Sorry guys."

~The End~

* * *

**Well wasn't that a great cheesy story? XD Tanks for reading please review and favorite this story if u want more stories like this then feel free to PM me or leave it in a review ^ ^ Bye~**


End file.
